legogamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom of the Crystal Skull - Part 1
Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull - Part 1 is the first part in Kingdom of the Crystal Skull in . Story While surveying the halls of Marshall College, dean of students Stanforth notices a missing artifact from the wall. He recruits and MI6 agent "Mac" to go to Mexico and find it. Indiana sees their mission as a serious task, but Mac sees it as a vacation. After arriving at Mexico, Indiana immediatley begins digging for the lost artifact, while Mac slacks off but the two are captured by agents of the Soviet Union disguised as US soldiers. The agents stuff Indiana and Mac into the trunk of their car, and drive them to a Hangar 51 in the Nevada desert. There, Indiana and Mac meet the masterminds behind the operation: Russian scientist and swordswoman Agent Spalko, and the brutally strong Soviet military tactician Colonel . Spalko tells Indiana to locate her a specific crate in the hangar containing Roswell UFO remains. Knowing the contents of the crate are magnetic, Indiana locates the crate using objects that are attracted to it. Indiana is betrayed by Mac, who receives a sack of gold coins from Spalko for his services. Indiana makes an attempt to escape, but is pursued by Dovchenko and the Russians. In the hangar, Indiana meets up with the hangar's Janitor. Using the Janitor's keys, Indiana drives away in a jeep but is confronted by Dovchenko, who hurls grenades at the hero. Indiana, the Janitor, and Dovchenko all crash through a glass panel on the floor, and discover an Rocket sled. Using the vehicle, Indiana and the janitor make a swift escape from the hangar, barely escaping Dovchenko. Indiana and the Janitor stumble upon what they believe is a town, but is in actuality a government weapons testing facility designed to look real, complete with houses and mannequins. To avoid a nuclear war head that will be dropped on the area, Indiana and the Janitor hide in a refrigerator. Suprisingly, their strategy works, and they land on Stanforth's car back at Marshall College. In a nearby diner, Indiana Jones meets Mutt, a young hot-shot motorcylist that informs Indiana that his surrogate father and Indiana's old friend Oxley has gone missing. Before the two can continue their conversation, two Agents step in, and draw guns on Indiana and Mutt. In an effort to save his and Indiana's skins, Mutt punches out one of the diner patrons, starting a massive fight between Greasers and other Brawlers. Other agents attempt to stop Indiana and Mutt but are quickly defeated. Two machine-gun wielding Agents even go as far as to crash their own car into the diner, but they too are thwarted. To escape the agents, Indiana and Mutt speed away on two motorbikes. They are pursued by more agents, but once again, Indiana and Mutt come out on top. After defeating the last of them, Indiana and Mutt decide to investigate Oxley's disappearence in Peru. As Indiana Jones and Mutt travel to Peru via train, they notice a second train coming along side them. Standing on top of the train are a deadly duo of Russian soldiers wielding revolvers. Fortunately, the two are taken out thanks to a rogue tree branch but the danger isn't over as Indiana and Mutt are confronted by a Russian soldier commanding a large claw-like crane. Indiana defeats the crane by knocking the crane operator off of the train, and so he and Mutt continue their quest to find Oxley. Levels Story #Hangar Havoc #Doom Town #Café Chaos #Motorbike Mayhem #Crane Train Characters Differences from the film *After being betrayed by Mac, recieves help from a Janitor working at Hangar 51. *Instead of teenagers challenging the Russians for a race, an ice-cream man offers some ice-cream and at the entrance of the hangar, some Russians were seen eating ice-cream. *Jimmy Wycroft is absent from the game. *The Hangar Guards are captured, not killed. *Agent Spalko attempts to open the hangar doors with psychic powers. *Before entering the rocket sled control room, attacks Indy and the Janitor with grenades. *The rocket sled is triggered not by Dovchenko falling into it; instead, Dovchenko punches the Janitor, causing him to hit a button. *No Russian soldiers are incinerated by the rocket sled. *Paul Smith is absent from the game. *Indy is not rescued by the U.S. government, instead he crashes into Stanforth's car right back in Connecticut. *The Russian agents' car crashes through the diner. *The Russian agents also drive motorcycles and trucks, not just cars. *On the way to Peru, Indy and Mutt's train is attacked by another train with a crane on top of it.